


Pearls

by Cerulean_Batgirl



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: batfamily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 01:38:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4647447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerulean_Batgirl/pseuds/Cerulean_Batgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s your 21st birthday, Cassandra. It’s a family party, just for you. Don’t be nervous.”</p><p>Cass receives an incredible gift from Bruce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pearls

Cassandra uncomfortably shifted. “Hey! If you keep doing that, we’ll accidentally burn you.” Stephanie scolded. Cass nodded in understanding. “Don’t nod either.” Cass sat still. The curling iron felt incredibly hot next to her scalp. Cass blinked a few times. The makeup painted so carefully onto her face felt heavy and unfamiliar. She glanced down at her trembling hands, surprised by her unusual shakiness.

  
“Do I have to go?” Cass quietly asked. A gentle hand stroked her shoulder. Cass glanced up, with only her eyes, to see Barbara’s reassuring smile.

  
“It’s your 21st birthday, Cassandra. It’s a family party, just for you. Don’t be nervous.” Cass clenched her hands together.

  
“I’m nervous,” Cass admitted as a loose curl fell between her eyes.

  
“Oops, sorry,” Stephanie grinned as she shifted it back. She continued curling Cassandra’s hair.

  
“Almost,” Barbara grabbed a can of hairspray, “Cover your face.” Stephanie removed the curling iron from her hair. Cass sighed and followed the request. She coughed once Barbara finished. Stephanie was busy unplugging the hot curling iron. Barbara looked intently at Cass, awaiting an explanation.

  
“I don’t fit in.”

  
Stephanie spun around to face Cassandra. “No! You were adopted into the family, and that makes you a one hundred percent batkid as any of the boys! Even cooler than they are!” Stephanie elaborated as Cass blushed. “Who cares, even if you don’t? Have you MET them? Total freaks.” Barbara laughed at that last quip. Stephanie grabbed the dress off of the bed carefully and spun it around. “Miss Cain-Wayne, you will look simply splendid tonight!” She winked playfully as she handed the dress to a smiling Cass. “Put it on.”

  
Cass timidly accepted the dress and slipped it on. She adjusted the shoulders and then tugged at the bottom of the above-knee length dress. The black material was form fitting, and Cass couldn’t help but feel wildly self-conscious about her bare legs. “I feel ridiculous,” she mumbled, her mascara irritating her whenever she blinked.

  
Barbara excitedly held her hand and pointed at the mirror. “Look.” Cassandra turned to face her reflection.

  
She looked breathtaking. Her black shoulder-length, pin straight hair was curled into a bouncy bob. Her slim body that made her annoyingly appear younger in age, now appeared elegant and mature. Delicate black lace shoulder straps reached until her toned biceps. Black sparking material clung to the sides of her, accentuating her subtle ladylike figure. The uncomfortable silver heels she had resentfully slipped on now made her feel as though she were royalty. Her ears glistened from the pearls Barbara had given to her as a gift. Her dark brown eyes looked brighter from Stephanie’s carefully applied makeup. Cass disliked the process, but felt undeniably glamorous. She appreciated the end result.

  
“You’re stunning, Cassandra.” Barbara squeezed Cassandra’s hand again. Cass felt her face flush deeper, not sure of what to do with all of the attention.

  
“I’ve only been here for barely a year…” Cass’ voice trailed away.

  
“And the manor would already fall to shambles without you,” Stephanie reassured. Barbara gestured to the door. “The ball awaits you, your royal highness.” Cass smiled.

  
“I…um,” Cassandra’s voice shook. “Could I talk to Bruce?” An odd feeling bounced within her stomach. The two ladies glanced at each other, then nodded in agreement to Cass. They waved her out the door and finished polishing up their own appearances for the party. Afterwards, they went downstairs, joining the rest of the family.

  
Cassandra stood in front of the door to the study, frozen. She felt as though she had wrung out her hands a few thousand times until, without her ever knocking, Bruce’s voice boomed.

  
“Come in.” She nearly jumped in anxiety, the heels making her balance a bit off. She slowly entered the study, noticing Bruce’s position by the fireplace. He was checking his phone, chewing on his lip.

  
“H-hello,” she barely managed to whisper out. Bruce turned to look at her. He dropped his phone in shock, expertly catching it before it could hit the hardwood floor. Cass continued wringing her hands out. Bruce quickly placed the cell phone onto his desk and made his way over to her. He was dressed in a black suit, with a white shirt and a black tie. The look was simple and classy. Alfred probably picked it out for him, Cassandra decided.

  
“Cassandra,” he spoke, his deep voice barely loud enough for her to hear. She could almost feel Bruce’s eyes observing her appearance. The odd attention made her face feel hot. “You look…beautiful,” Bruce choked out with pride in his eyes. Bruce glanced back, looking above the fireplace. It took Cass a moment until she realized he was staring at his old family portrait. “Your hair…my mother used to curl it like that before important events,” Bruce explained. “She would be so, so excited to have a wonderful granddaughter like you.” Cassandra looked up to see Bruce smiling while still looking away from her. She smiled as well.

  
“Mmm,” Cassandra bashfully mumbled. Bruce began rummaging through the pockets of his jacket. He removed a small box, handing it to Cass. He pushed it into her hands, gesturing her to open it. She clicked open the box and gasped when she saw what was inside. She shoved the box at Bruce, nodding her head in refusal. “I-I can’t! I’m not-I don’t deserve something this-like this!”

  
Bruce gently pushed the box back, warmly brushing her small hands. “I want you to have it.” Bruce’s voice was stern. Cass stopped nodding her head and looked down at the box, her hands slightly shaking. Bruce carefully removed the contents of the box, holding it towards the light of the fireplace.

  
The multitude of sparkling pearls, on a silver chain, made Cassandra’s heart beat faster. The light of the flames illuminated the pearls, causing a rich orange color to reflect off of their white smooth surface. “My mother’s pearl necklace…” Bruce said, with an uncharacteristically heartfelt tone in his voice, “I’m so happy to give these to you.” He secured the necklace onto Cassandra’s neck, careful not to tangle her hair. Cass took a deep breath, trying to slow down her rapidly thumping heart rate. Her hands were trembling so hard she clenched them in an effort to stop. “Damian found them, after all these years,” Bruce lifted his hands, showing Cassandra his cuff links. There was one pearl on each one, indicating he had already kept a few for himself. “Damian actually agreed that the necklace should be yours.” Cass bowed her head in embarrassment and gratitude. Her fists were still shaking. “Cassandra.” She looked up at Bruce.

  
Bruce grabbed her into a tight, warm hug. She wrapped her arms around him, reciprocating the rare physical affection. “Thank you…Bruce.” She took a breath. “I love you…Dad.” Bruce’s face was flushed into a deep red when she looked up to gauge his reaction. “Or, Father. If you prefer that. “

  
“Father makes me feel like an old man.” Bruce sighed. “Or maybe it’s just Damian.” Cass laughed.

  
“Jason calls you old man,” Cass teased, relaxing out of the hug. “I could start saying that.”

  
“He’s just… don’t pick up lessons from your brother. His behavior is cruel and he will certainly be grounded for it,” Bruce returned the tease. “Now, let’s get to that party. We’ll stay here all night if we don’t go now.” He held Cassandra’s hand and led her out the door. They walked to the staircase, still holding hands.

  
“Bruce, I don’t like parties,” Cassandra confessed.

  
“Neither do I,” Bruce grinned. Cass laughed. With one of her hands being held by Bruce and her other gently stroking her pearl necklace, Cassandra realized that her hands stopped shaking.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by these sketches I drew: http://elascribbles.tumblr.com/post/127491426966/cassandra-receiving-a-necklace-from-bruce-as-a


End file.
